When a fluid flows through a restricted area, the fluid pressure is reduced, and the fluid velocity is increased. This is known as a Venturi effect. It is known in the art that a Venturi can be used to mix liquids, gases and/or solids. In mixing liquids, a Venturi utilizes the kinetic energy of one liquid to cause another liquid to flow and usually consists of a converging nozzle, a chamber body, and a diffuser. When the primary fluid enters the converging nozzle, the pressure is decreased and acts to pull a secondary fluid into the flow of the fluid going through the nozzle, mixing the two fluids together.
One problem that is universally faced in using a Venturi for mixing is protecting against backflow into the mixing port and secondary liquid, which can damage the system or cause the mixture to backflow into the mixing chamber and create system contamination. To prevent backflow, a check valve or other pneumatic, manual or electrical solenoid valves are often utilized. Particularly in applications where the space for the Venturi is limited, there may not be room for a check valve. The present invention alleviates the need for a check valve and permits use of a Venturi in spaces where it would not otherwise be feasible. It also permits a user to decide whether it wants to activate the Venturi to permit mixing of two liquids, gases and/or solids.
Another requirement of most Venturis is that an on/off valve be contained in the secondary fluid line, which then permits the user to determine whether to allow or prevent the flow of the secondary fluid. In the present invention, no such on/off valve is required as the movement of the Venturi is what allows or prevents the flow from the secondary fluid line. In some Venturi systems, a check valve is used in secondary fluid line. The moveable Venturi of the present system eliminates the need for such a check valve. The resulting reduction in components for the system allows for the use of the moveable Venturi in applications where a Venturi would not otherwise be feasible.